


Getting Ready For The Day

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fluffy prompts? YES PLEASE. Omg omg... *desperately looks around* Okay, how 'bout Daddy!Dean lovingly getting his baby boy!Sam ready for the day? Bathing or getting dressed or getting him fed... or stuff. You can go however young/old you want with the age play, but you're right we all need fluff rn don't we? *hugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready For The Day

"Come on, Sammy, time to get up, kiddo."

"No." Sam mumbled, rolling over in his bed. "Five more minutes."

"Sammy, gotta wake up, kid. We’re gonna go to the park, and the bookstore, and the zoo, but you have to get up first."

Sam turned and cracked an eye open.

"Really?"

"Really, Sammy. Come on." Dean helped Sam up and brought him to the bathroom, stripping him down. "See? Daddy’s already got a bath for you."

"Yay!" Sam grinned, getting into the warm water. He sat down in the tub and looked up at Dean with big innocent hazel eyes.

Dean smiled, and grabbed a cloth, wetting it and starting to clean Sam off, who played with the toys Dean had for him.

Once the bath was done, Dean helped Sam into some clothes for the day, while Sam rambled on and on about what they would do at the park, or the zoo, or the bookstore.

"Oh! And we  _have_  to see the monkeys. And could we get some new bedtime stories? And I really  _really_  wanna feed the ducks at the park, Daddy.”

"We can do all of those things, Sammy. But we have to eat breakfast, OK? I have some made, though I might have to heat it up a little."

"OK!" Sam nodded, grabbing onto Dean’s hand as they walked out of the room and to the kitchen, where two plates of food was waiting.

"Can you eat your food like a big boy, or do you need Daddy’s help?" Dean asked.

"I can be a big boy!" Sam huffed, sitting in his chair.

"Alright then, big boy, eat your food. But not too quickly. You know you’ll get a tummy ache if you do."

"And then we can’t go out and play." Sam said, nodding.

Dean nodded and dug into his own food, while watching Sam eat with the ducky fork he had, which looked incredibly small in his hands, and Dean smiled.

"Daddy? Whatcha drinking?" Sam asked, watching Dean raise a mug to his lips.

"Coffee."

"Can I try?"

"No. Coffee is for adults, not boys."

"OK." Sam sighed. "Can I have coffee in the future?"

"Maybe." Dean shrugged. Sam grinned and ate his food happily, and Dean watched, wondering how on Earth he got to have someone like Sam in his life.


End file.
